


The Jealousy Angle

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crossovers: Other, First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair wander into a gay bar and end up in Stuart's sights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jealousy Angle

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted a ts story in what seems like ages. This PWP is to get back in the game! This is a crossover of sorts with Queer as Folk (British). 
> 
> Feedback would be great :)

## The Jealousy Angle

by Mia Athlas

Author's disclaimer: _Not mine. No money. Under 18s don't read this_

* * *

The Jealousy Angle  
By Mia Athlas 

"Come on, Jim, look there's a table over there." Blair began pushing his way through the crowded bar, his eye on the table that two young men had just left. "A ha!" he said, triumphantly setting his beer down on the table. Looking back he saw that Jim was still a few feet behind him, talking to an attractive blonde man. Blair looked on curiously as Jim's eyes widened and he shook his head. The other man moved on and Jim made his way to his partner's side. Blair sat down into one of the chairs and smiled as Jim settled into the one beside him. 

"So what was that all about?" Blair asked, gesturing toward the young man in the silk shirt who was still looking subtlety their way. 

Jim fixed him with an odd look. "Who did you say recommended this bar to you, Sandburg?" 

"Uh, Peterson. The cop from New York. He said that this was the best bar in town. I just wanted to check it out, man. You didn't have to come with me if the noise is bothering you." 

"No. I've turned down my hearing. I'm doing okay. It's just..." Jim broke off. 

Blair looked around. The club was a fair size and was getting quite crowded already even though it was still early. The dance floor was to the back and they couldn't quite see it from where they were sitting. It looked like most other clubs that Blair had been in. "Why? Did that guy offer you drugs or something? Come on, Jim! Take the night off for once. We're in a different city. You don't have to be a cop here. Let's just enjoy the Law Enforcement Conference and take advantage of the nightlife in another city for a change." 

Jim looked at Blair with a smirk on his face. "You _really_ don't get it do you, Chief?" 

Blair glared at his smirking partner. "Get what, man? How about you just tell me what you're freaking out about?" 

"I. Am. Not. Freaking. Out." 

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, you're not freaking out, jeesh. What is it with you tonight?" Blair turned away from Jim and surveyed the bar, looking for any women who looked like they wanted to have some fun. 

"Okay, Sandburg. We'll play it your way. I'm going to grab another beer." 

"Get me one too," Blair threw over his shoulder as he felt his partner move away. A few seconds later he felt someone brush against his side, settling into the chair beside him. 

"That was fast," Blair began as he turned around, tearing his eyes away from two women getting really cozy in the corner. "Look at that..." The young man stopped as he got a look at the man sitting beside him. Definitely not Jim. The man was probably in his late twenties. Nice body without being too bulky. He had jet black hair and high cheekbones. The man was dressed in black leather pants and an untucked wine coloured silk shirt...with several buttons undone. Blair swallowed nervously at the intense heavy lidded look the man was directing his way. 

"Hi, I'm Stuart." 

"Hi," Blair squeaked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Hi, my name is Blair." 

The man smiled. Blair caught his breath. He had been the recipient of male come-ons in the past but never so openly and blatantly. This man looked as if he'd be happy to turn Blair over the table and fuck him right there in front of everyone. 

"I haven't seen you around here before," the man practically purred in a sexy British accent. 

Blair swallowed. "First time. I'm not from here." 

Stuart's eyes raked his body up and down. Blair could practically feel the sexual heat pouring off the man. "I could tell that right away. Me either. Would you like to dance?" 

Blair took another look around the bar and noticed things he couldn't believe he'd missed the first time. The men and the women seemed to be keeping to themselves. Men with men, women with women. His mouth fell open as the nature of the club dawned on him. It had been too long since he'd last visited one, if it took him this long to clue in. "Oh," he said aloud. 

"I've never been one to let what I want pass me by," Stuart was continuing. "You're sweet. You put the other men here to shame. Are you up for a little fun?" 

"Uh...I'm here with someone, sorry." Blair looked around hoping to catch sight of Jim returning. 

"What? That model that you came in here with? I asked a few of my friends to slow him down. We've got time to dance." Stuart leaned closer as he spoke, his hand running down Blair's arm. 

Blair had no doubt what kind of 'dancing' the man was after. "Slow him down? Slow him down? How? Did you do something to Jim!" Blair stood up in alarm. "I'll fucking have you arrested you son of a bitch! What did you do?" 

"Calm down sweetheart," Stuart said with a little laugh. "It's nothing as diabolical as that. Look," the other man grabbed Blair's arm and turned him so that he could see Jim on the other side of the room. The older man was surrounded by three men. He was smiling. He certainly didn't look like he was in any danger. Blair sat back down, blushing slightly...which only seemed to make Stuart's grin wider. 

"Well, okay then. So, you're not from around here, I'm guessing?" Blair asked, trying to cover his embarrassment and attraction to the man. 

Stuart smiled. "Bugger, the accent tipped you off did it?" 

Blair smiled. The other man's British accent was wonderful, he wasn't so sure about the cocky attitude. 

"Come on then, enough chit chat...I want to dance!" Stuart grabbed Blair's hand and the younger man found himself being dragged onto the crowded dance floor. He automatically began to move his body to the pounding beat. Stuart danced close. His body bumping into Blair's often. Definitely on purpose, Blair surmised. He was shocked to find that the sensation was definitely all pleasurable. Blair turned his head and looked for his partner, starting slightly when he found the Sentinel staring at him. And definitely not happy. 

"I think your boyfriend is a bit jealous," a low voice whispered close to this ear. 

"He's not my boyfriend," Blair said instinctively. 'No matter how much I wish he were', he added in his own mind. 

"But you wish he were don't you?" Stuart was moving his body in wicked ways, pressed tightly against Blair. 

"Uh..." Blair stammered, "I...what?" 

"You wish he were. You'd like to have that hard muscular chest pressed up against yours." Stuart pressed his own chest against Blair's to emphasize his point. "His big hard cock pressing into you." The Brit's breath was hot against his cheek. Blair felt his own cock harden at the stimulation-both mental and physical as Stuart pressed his knee against Blair's groin. 

"Shit." Blair forced himself to edge back slightly. "You don't waste any time do you, man?" 

"Nah. What's the sense in that? I'll bet we can get a rise out of your boyfriend. Works like a charm every time. Make him jealous and he'll take you home and shag you blind." 

Blair put his hand on Stuart's chest to stop the British man from pressing against him again. "Woah. Hold on a minute. I _never_ said anything about wanting my partner to fuck me." 

"Oh give it up, sweetheart. It's painfully obvious. I'll tell you something else," he lowered his voice, "he's got it just as bad. I've been around the block. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about," Stuart confided. 

Was he that transparent? "You're wrong, man. Jim would kick my butt if I even hinted around." Blair had to cross his fingers that the noise in the bar made it impossible for Jim to be listening in. 

"He's here, isn't he? Looks like he's having a fine time too. I don't think he's as opposed to the idea as all that. What kind of _partner_ is he to you anyway if not your boyfriend?" 

"Business partner," Blair said. It probably wasn't wise to let anyone here know that they were police officers. And it was the truth in a round about sort of way. 

Stuart put his hand over Blair's where it lay on his chest and stroked the back of his fingers. Blair stared at the attractive man. God, he was sexy. Stuart smiled and raised Blair's hand to his lips, still moving sensuously to the music. He lightly bit the back of the younger man's finger, while not taking his eyes off from Blair. "So. Shall we give the man something to think about?" 

Blair licked his suddenly dry lips and against all reason nodded slightly. Stuart smiled and pushed his hand down, between them as he pressed back in close. Blair jumped as he his hand was held against a hot, hard cock, separated from it by only a thin layer of fabric. Stuart kept one hand on top of his, pressing Blair's harder against him and rotating his hips slightly. Blair could only watch in amazement and arousal as the British man wrapped his other hand around the back of his neck and pulled Blair forward, taking his lips in a hard kiss. 

The forceful pressure of the other man's kiss literally took Blair's breath away. His brain shut down taking with it all thoughts of Jim, their public situation and his own modesty. All that was left was the way that Stuart seemed to be trying to devour him. 

Then he felt another hand on his arm and he was pulled back hard. He stumbled as Stuart moved with him. Then a large familiar hand insinuated itself between his chest and the Brit's, forcing space between them. Stuart let go reluctantly, leaving Blair panting. 

"Aw, c'mon. This was just getting good," Stuart complained, looking over Blair's shoulder at the person who still had his hand clasped tightly around Blair's arm. Jim. Everything that Blair had forgotten in his moment of madness...uh...lust, came flooding back. Public place. Police officers. Angry partner. Swallowing hard, Blair turned his head and looked up at Jim's scowling face. 

"Hey man," he said weakly. 

"Sandburg! What the hell do you think you're doing?" The sentinel demanded in a loud voice. Blair winced and looked around nervously, finding several of the other men and women enjoying the show. 

"Seems quite obvious, mate," Stuart purred, reaching out and running a hand along Jim's bare arm. Blair's eyes almost bugged out. Didn't the man have any fear? 

"Just who the hell are you?" Jim asked in a hard voice. 

"I'm Stuart. Your friend and I were just getting acquainted...waiting for you." 

"What? Sandburg, just what are you two up to here?" 

Blair finally came out of what felt like a dream state and turned to Jim. "Nothing like you're thinking, Jim. Really." He turned back to Stuart when he felt a hand caress his back. "You are so not helping here." 

"What am I supposed to think? Tell me that. My supposedly straight roommate comes _by mistake_ I might add, into a gay bar and the next thing I know he's in the middle of the dance floor feeling up another man! Explain it to me, Sandburg?" Jim stepped back and crossed his arms. 

Blair looked around them. They were drawing a bigger audience. "Can't we go someplace a little more private?" 

"Here was good enough for your little game of tonsil hockey," Jim said as if it was the most logical thing in the world. 

"This is brilliant!" Stuart declared with glee. 

Blair took a moment to scowl at the smiling man, before he turned back to his partner. Jim raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side, waiting. 

"Okay, the thing is I'm not completely straight." 

"There's a news flash," Blair heard someone whisper from the crowd, dancing around them. 

"Yeah...um...well, I'm bisexual." He'd said it. Blair stared at his partner, waiting for a reaction. It wasn't long in coming. 

"BISEXUAL!" 

Blair winced at the loud bellow but nodded. 

Jim took a deep breath and brought his voice down to a more acceptable level. "And you didn't think to tell me? In five fucking years you didn't think to tell me?" 

"Well, it never seemed to come up. I didn't think it'd make a difference, man. You always struck me as a pretty open guy about stuff like that." 

"So you thought that locking lips with whatever sex-starved guy that came on to you--in the middle of a fucking bar-was a good way to let me in on your little secret." 

"Bollocks," protested Stuart, "I am far from sex-starved." 

Jim spared an appraising glance for the young man, standing with his hip tilted to one side. The man exuded sex appeal from the top of his well gelled dark hair to the tips of his polished leather shoes. Pheromones poured off the man. "No, I'd bet you aren't." 

Stuart smiled and Jim found himself smiling back, which only made the other man smile more and take a step closer. Jim was beginning to look a little woozy. 

"Hey! We're having a conversation here," Blair broke in, relieved when Jim turned his gaze back to him. He didn't want to examine too closely how he felt when Jim smiled at the other man. "I didn't mean for anything to happen, Jim. I guess I just got carried away," Blair finished feebly. 

"Well, thanks a bunch, Chief. I'm so glad that you think so much of _my_ feeling here." 

"Your feelings?" Blair sputtered. "Since when do we care who the other one kisses? And come to think of it, since when do you willingly bring up _feelings_!?" 

"Yeah, like I don't have any, right?" 

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Blair's temper was starting to get away from him. 

"So I'm not supposed to care who you kiss and you don't care who _I_ kiss, is that what you're saying?" 

"You are perfectly free to kiss whoever you want. It's none of my business. Hey, guess what--just like it's none of your business who I kiss!" 

"You tell him, girl!" Another voice called out from the dancers. Blair glared around at the crowd but couldn't pinpoint where the comment had come from. 

Jim stood there, watching Blair, with a serious expression on his face. "Right. You don't care. Fine." 

Blair watched in amazement as Jim stepped around him and up close to Stuart. "So how about it," he asked the British man. 

Stuart grinned slowly and ran a hand from Jim's face, across his chest and stomach to curl a finger into his waistband and pull him closer. "Don't mind if I do," he said as he tilted his head up. Jim leaned over and touched his lips to the other man's. Blair felt his mouth drop open, but couldn't find the will to close it. 

Jim wrapped his arms around Stuart, and the kiss deepened. The dancers around them had completely stopped moving and all eyes close enough to know what was going on were on the floorshow in front of them. Stuart pulled away after a few seconds and grabbed Jim's hand. "Come on," he said, pulling the other man forward. The sentinel went willingly. Stuart glanced over at Blair and jerked his head for him to follow. 

They pushed their way through the crowd. Blair suddenly realised he was by himself, closed his mouth and ran to catch them before Jim did something they'd both regret. 

He caught Stuart's eye as the other man paused before pushing through a door at the back of the club. Blair quickly followed. He went through and found himself in a storage area of the club. Jim and Stuart were locked in another embrace, tongues duelling. Stuart was sitting on a crate, with Jim standing in front of him between his legs. Blair cock made itself known at the sight. 

He lowered his eyes and saw that Stuart's hands were busy at his partner's buckle. 

Blair moved into action. He stepped up close and grabbed Stuart's hand right before it could disappear into the front of Jim's pants. 

"What did you go and do that for?" Stuart smirked, not trying to force the issue. Jim raised his head from where he was sucking on Stuart's neck and saw Blair. 

"Fuck," he said as he jumped back in alarm. Blair pushed between him and the Brit and got in his partner's face. 

"Okay, you proved your point, you bastard! I _do_ care who you kiss! And I'm telling you right now, I'm not going to stand here and watch you fuck _him_. Not when I've been waiting..." Blair broke off. "Fuck this shit." He launched himself at Jim, catching the sentinel around the neck and pressing his lips hard against his partner's. 

Blair vaguely registered a low, "Yessss" From behind him as he propelled Jim backwards, until his partner was pressed up against a wall, and he was pressed up hard against his partner. The older man wasn't fighting. Blair felt vice like arms wrap around his back as he was crushed to the other man's chest. 

The first touch of Jim's tongue was electric. He felt a stab of arousal, stronger than any he could remember. It was so good. Just kissing was so good. 

Blair pulled his mouth away from his partner's after a long while and leaned back slightly, pulling Jim's t-shirt out of his pants, grateful when Jim raised his arms so he could pull the shirt over his partner's head. He felt Jim trying to unbutton his own shirt as he used his mouth and hands to explore the sentinel's chest. 

Blair's shirt fell away and he was pulled close again, the sentinel rubbing against him. The younger man groaned in pleasure as Jim ducked his head and started sucking on his neck. He wrapped his hands around Jim's back and slid them down, past the loose waistband of his partner's still opened pants. Jim sighed against Blair's neck as the younger man's hands caressed his ass. 

"God, yes," Jim murmured. 

Insistently, Blair pushed Jim's pants, and underwear with them, down past the sentinel's ass, letting them fall to the floor. Then, ignoring Jim's protest, he stepped back to look. He only had a glimpse of a perfect body and even more perfect cock before the older man dropped to his knees on the tile floor and worked urgently at loosening Blair's own pants. The younger man gasped, as Jim pushed his hands inside and grasped his cock with a firm hand. The pants fell forgotten to the floor as Jim stroked Blair's cock with one hand and explored his stomach and chest with the other. The sentinel leaned forward and took the head of Blair's cock into his mouth. 

"Damn, Jim. Wait. I'll come," Blair whispered, as he realised he was too close already. Much more and he'd come right there. Jim leaned back, hands stilling, and looked up at Blair. 

"Don't come," he ordered in a husky voice. "Don't." 

Blair bit his bottom lip and held on. After a moment he nodded. "I'm good." 

"The best," Jim whispered with feeling as he stood and kicked off his pants. He helped Blair step out of his own. Then the sentinel turned his back to Blair, bent over and braced himself on one of the crates. Blair stared in astonishment at the obvious offer. 

"Jim?" 

The older man looked over his shoulder. "Please, Blair...please," he said in a low voice. 

"God, yes." Blair quickly moved forward and pressed his body against Jim's back, just enjoying the sensation of skin on skin for a moment. Then he licked and kissed his way down his partner's back, to the top of the cleft of Jim's ass. Carefully he spread the cheeks and leaned forward. Jim's body jerked as Blair ran his tongue down the cleft and over the small opening. 

Blair was suddenly struck by the unreality of it all. How could he be here, licking Jim's ass so intimately? It didn't seem possible. But the body in front of him was solid, warm and very real. 

"Do it, Chief. Do it!" Jim cried out, pushing his ass back. 

Blair smiled and held the cheeks apart farther as he circled the small opening. Jim jerked and moaned as he finally stabbed the tip of his tongue inside. 

"Love it...take me. Now!" Jim moaned. Blair used his tongue for a few more minutes before trying a finger. It slipped in quite easily. He was relieved to see that Jim was no virgin. Blair reached down and stroked his own aching cock, as he thrust his tongue inside over and over again. He was close again. The younger man backed off a little, to ready his cock to be inside his lover before it was too late. He looked down and suddenly realised. 

"Shit!" 

Jim looked over his shoulder, his eyes dark with passion. "What?" he said hoarsely. 

"I can't believe it. I haven't got any lube!" Blair wailed. He felt his opportunity slipping away. 

"I don't care. Do it with spit. Do it without. I don't care, just do it!" Jim demanded. 

Blair stroked the shaking back of his sentinel. "Easy man. No way I'm doing anything without lube. I'm not going to hurt you." 

"Oi!" 

Blair spun around in surprise, just in time to catch the small tube thrown at him. He looked up from the lube in his hand to the panting man on the other side of the room. He'd forgotten all about Stuart. Holy shit. Jim was going to have a fit. The Brit had his pants open and a very impressive cock in hand. He'd obviously been enjoying the show. 

"Get to it you twat," Stuart added. 

"Jim," Blair said uncertainly. 

"I don't care. Just do it," the sentinel hissed. 

Blair looked down at his partner, who was stroking himself, legs spread wide and decided he was right. Stuart could watch all he wanted so long as he didn't try to touch. He ran his hand possessively down Jim's back. Then quickly opened the tube, covering his fingers and his cock. He pressed two fingers inside his partner, relishing the groan and jerk that followed. He prepared him slowly for his cock, taking his time to make sure Jim could take him with as little pain as possible. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he was pressing inside. Jim cried out but Blair couldn't stop. He pressed in steadily until his groin was against his partner's ass. He continued to push, wanting to get even further inside. Wanting to be swallowed up. He ran a soothing hand over Jim's back. Finding the strength to stop and stay still as the sentinel adjusted to the joining. He leaned forward and rested on the strong back, kissing and lightly sucking on whatever area he could reach. 

"Feels so good, Chief," Jim gasped out. "Fuck me." 

Blair laid across his partner's back and tentatively moved his hips. He moaned at the wonderful pressure and pull on his cock. Jim was so tight. It was perfect. He moved slowly, undulating and rotating his hips and felt Jim do the same. The pressure on his cock eased a bit and Blair kissed Jim's back before he stood up. He looked down at where his cock was embedded in his partner. 

"Shit, Jim. This is incredible," he couldn't help the awe in his voice. 

"Less talk," Jim grunted, pulling forward then pushing back hard on Blair's cock--fucking himself. Blair stayed still and tried not to lose it as Jim began to move faster. Then he couldn't hold back anymore. 

He gripped Jim's hips hard, stopping his movement and pulled out almost completely before shoving his cock back in. Jim jerked forward and grunted in pleasure as Blair hit his prostate. Then Blair was moving in and out, hard and fast, striking that magic spot with every thrust. 

Without warning, Jim's body tensed and the sentinel groaned loudly and stumbled forward a bit with Blair's hard thrust. Blair caught his partner's hips to keep him from falling forward and as Jim's ass seemed to spasm around his cock, he pushed inside as far as he could go, and emptied himself with a shout into his lover. 

He fell forward, leaning against Jim's back, both of them panting and struggling to stay semi-upright as they recovered. 

"Fuck, yeah," a soft voice groaned from behind them. Blair turned his head and caught Stuart's eye. The other man grinned and shook his hand, spraying his cum onto the floor below him. Then he smiled and jumped off of the same crate that he had been sitting on while kissing Jim earlier. He tucked his cock back inside his pants and zipped up while walking to the door. Blair was too wiped to say anything to him. And what could he say? Glad you enjoyed the show? 

Stuart paused at the door, his eyes sweeping across their naked, still joined forms. "God, I love America," he said with a grin. Then he was gone. 

Blair forced himself to stand and carefully pulled out of his lover. Jim grunted softly. The younger man smiled and leaned forward to kiss the smooth back. "Jim, man, are you still alive?" 

"Barely," came the soft answer. Then stronger, "Yeah." The sentinel pushed himself completely upright and turned, staring at Blair's naked body. "You're..." he broke off, with a slight blush. 

Blair stepped close, and kissed Jim gently on the lips. "So are you," he replied. "Can we go back to the hotel now?" 

"Damn!" Jim looked around in alarm. "What was I thinking? Someone could come in. Get dressed!" The sentinel looked around and located his clothes. Releasing Blair abruptly, he struggled to put them on as quickly as he could. 

"Relax man. I doubt we're the first people to come in here for a little nookie." 

Jim grimaced and looked at Blair. "That makes me feel so much better, Sandburg." 

Blair finished climbing into his own clothes and walked over to Jim. "Sandburg now is it? I'm not sure if I like that," he said with a frown. "I mean, we just got about as personal as possible here, man. Think maybe you could stick to my first name...at least until we go back to work?" 

"Blair," Jim murmured. "Blair," he said again, leaning forward for a quick kiss. "The hotel has beds." 

Blair laughed. "Real subtle, Jim. But I've never been a subtle sort of guy. Let's get out of here." The younger man went to step past Jim but was stopped as Jim grabbed his arm. He looked up at the sentinel. 

"I love you," Jim said in a matter of fact tone. 

Blair smiled, feeling something suspiciously like tears welling up. "Me too, Jim. Me too." 

As they left the club, Jim grabbed Blair's arm and gestured to the right of the building. The both watched as Stuart was dragged around the side by another man. Blair looked up at Jim in alarm and they ran over to the edge of the alley. They could hear the voices. 

"Just what have you been up to, Stuart?" A voice that they didn't recognize asked. 

"Nothing, Vince! I'm completely innocent! I swear!" 

"And that's why you smell like an orgy I suppose? I swear that I can't leave you alone for a moment." 

"That's right, love. Next time you'll do well to remember that, won't you?" 

Blair could hear the grin in the British man's voice and the unmistakable sound of kissing. He pulled at Jim's arm and they both shook their head and headed for the car. Blair smiled. It looked like Stuart was right about the jealousy angle after all. It _did_ work like a charm. He had the sneaking suspicion though that Stuart's act had been for the benefit of someone entirely more British than Jim. 

The End 

All feedback is appreciated :) 


End file.
